Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles
by Ark Navy
Summary: A collection of Sheelos fluff fics... with lemony sprinkles: A drabble written on the little things in life.
1. Yes!

**Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**

-----

Summary: He was defenseless against her attack, though he had been the one moving in in the first place, THWAP! This, meant war. Sheelos

Spoilers: Yup, it's okay to read if you've already met Zelos in the game.

A/N: **UBER, FLIPPING BIG ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ANY OF THOSE WHO FOLLOW THE **Forever Strong **STORYLINE! **After much contemplation of "Life of the Party", I have come to face the reality that I am too inapt to write a successful story of that plot, or at least, one of any quality. Thus, if it does not meet standards, it will not be posted.

However, in place of that, will come two one-shots, mainstream to the story: Never and Forever, and a side lemon, "'Twas the Night before the Wedding...". For those, I can sketch out this much:

NaF: Contains bits and pieces of LotP, but for the most part will be of the 'hitching'.

TtNbtW: ...Does this really need to be explained?

Now, on to this thingie...

-----

"So which is it? If you don't tell me honestly, I'll be forced to stay put."

She tried to push the red from her, laughing at her own weakness as compared to him. "Struggling will only make me hold tighter." Zelos smiled coyly, teasing her by intertwining his fingers in her silky raven hair, while keeping still a firm, though tender, hold around her waist.

"C'mon, lemme goo..." she whined, still fruitlessly attempting to slip through his grasp.

He snickered, now tracing patterns onto the shoulder of her garb. "What's the password?"

She groaned, a diversion to her cover her grabbing for a pillow. He couldn't have been more taken in. "All you have to do is—"

_THWAP!_

Succeeding in narrowly escaping from his clinch, she giggled at his loss of face. He, on the other hand, picked himself up onto his knees grabbing a pillow to match. "You wanna tussle?" he mock challenged.

"Bring it on." That being said, Sheena launched a barrage of shots at the red haired Chosen, who managed to block the majority of those with his pillow. When her attack slowed, he countered; parried and commenced his own onslaught.

She was ill-prepared for this sudden assault. To the best of her ability, she blocked his strikes however she soon found her self pinned beneath Zelos, yet again. His scarlet locks brushing her shoulders.

"Sooo...?" he lowered himself onto her slowly.

"So what?"

"Do you love me?"

"...Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, the Sage siblings were staying in the room adjacent to Sheena and Zelos...

Genis perked up from the book he had buried himself in a couple hours ago. "Hey sis, what's going on in there?"

Raine, who was smitten with a book herself, didn't even look up, "Just keep reading, Genis."

"O-Okay..."

-----

A/N: I almost forgot, to connect with the current situations, I changed the ending line of chapter eighteen to: "As Zelos performed the traditional sliding-of-the-ring-onto-the-fiancée's-finger ordeal, he had only one word runnning through his head, and it was anything but traditional.

'Score!'"


	2. Holiday Special

Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles (_Holiday Special_)

-----

**Summary**: Zelos tries to assist Sheena in wrapping gifts.

**Spoilers**: Erm... not really...

**A/N:** This story was spawned from my own frustration with wrapping presents for the holidays—and yes, I am well aware there is a bow on my head and scraps of wrapping paper stuck to my body...

-----

From the outside, it sounded as if a psychotic cat with a chainsaw inhabited room three of the usually silent Inn. Zelos, being one who could take a beating best, dared to venture near the solid oak barrier separating him and the Wild Demonic Banshee's lair...

He knocked twice on the door, "Sheena? What's going on in there?" he called, overly forthright.

All noise inside stopped momentarily, "Zelos? Uum, hang on justa sec!" her response came muffled from behind the door before the noise resumed, this time only more frantic and rushed.

After a short while, the door cracked open just enough for Sheena to poke her head outside, "Zelos... what do you want?" she greeted in a sham cheery voice.

He gave her an odd look, "What in the hell in going on in there?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" she smiled, "I was just... reading a book!"

"I think you're lying." He smirked deviously, trying to sneak a quick look inside. As she moved to close the door, he swiftly grabbed the edge and pulled against her.

She yelped in surprise, trying with all her strength to draw the door closed. Zelos refused to give up, and before long, managed to pry open the door enough to see the chaos beyond. Ribbons and papers of assorted colors and patterns were strewn around the room, both in shreds and whole. "Holy crap!" he half exclaimed, half laughed at the destructive disarray within the ninja's room.

Not wanting anyone else to see, she hurriedly pulled Zelos inside the room and slammed the door.

He was at a loss for words, until he felt a shaving of paper waft gently onto his head. He snatched it, perusing the room. "...Have you summoned Sylph recently?"

"N-No...! I, uh... I'm just not good at wrapping things..." she said hesitantly, obviously still flustered.

"I can see that much," he said, noting a few shreds of wrapping paper stuck to the ceiling somehow. "You... want any help with that?"

She bit her lower lip, "...Yeaah. That would be greatly appreciated..."

"No worries, m'lady, though it's not my specialty, I will certainly be of assistance. Besides, I don't think the room could get much worse..." he added quietly, before a box was thrown into his grasp. "Uuh, wrap this first?"

Sheena nodded, "Yeah, I'll give Lloyd's one more shot..."

He sat down, reaching out for wrapping paper, stopping first to ask, "And this one is for...?"

"Colette." She answered simply, sitting down next to him; he nodded, picked out paper of a nice pink-ish color and set to work. Sheena grabbed a roll of red, determined to get this done.

"...Scissors?"

She slid a pair across the wooden floor, "Scissors."

After a while of successfully avoiding turning the situation into a second disaster, Zelos looked around, but not before insuring that the present wouldn't come undone by suffocating it in tape. "Do you have any ribbon?"

"Uum, yeah." She responded, grabbing what used to be a roll, now just a tangled up ball, of green ribbon, completely unaware of the opposite end tying itself around her right arm.

He raised an eyebrow at the snarled trimming, but didn't say a word.

Sheena's job, on the other hand, didn't turn out quite as well, although being far better than any of her first attempts, took it as satisfactory. "Well, this one's done enough for me. Pass me the red ribbon on your left."

"Roger." He teased, throwing it to her in a behind-the-back toss, which she caught in the same fashion. He too, was oblivious to the red ribbon latching itself to his sword scabbard.

"Wait a sec, lemme see the red real quick." said Zelos.

She complied, tossing it to him, though in return, asking for the green back. Again, he tossed it behind-the-back, and again she caught it. "What's with you and throwing it like that?"

He shrugged, fastening the red around his present. "I dunno... it's fun?"

"Whatever." She smiled, before realized something was terribly amiss... she had forgotten the tags.

Sheena moved to get up, "Hang on, lemme get the—" she started before she found the deceitful doing of the ribbons had tied them together. "...This, could be a problem..."

He held up his hands in defense, "First things first, I had nothing to do with this."

"Though I don't believe you entirely, just help me get this undone. Here, take this end..."

"This one?"

"Yeah, bring it around this way..."

"Then you take this one and..."

"Yeah. ...Wait, no."

Before long, the two were completely coupled by the string, pun totally intended. And when Sheena though things couldn't possibly get any worse, she looked up only to find a shred of paper hanging above them, though painted on it in bright red and green... a mistletoe.

Go figure.


	3. Seraphilander

**Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**

-----

**Title**: Seraphilander

**Summary**: (In game) Sheena becomes wary of Zelos' little plan of betrayal, so she forces it out of him the only way that will work...

**Spoilers**: YESH! TEH UBER!

**A/N**: I know this might not've worked in the game, but it could if one had Colette, Sheena, then Zelos in order for the Flanoir scenes, and Lloyd just happened to go with Colette (surprise, surprise)...

**Post Note**: Hmm, well, it's not of the best quality around, but it'll suffice...

-----

She took a deep, bracing breath. This was not something she was accustomed to doing, much less experienced in. Oh how silly she must've looked to the outside world, standing outside the door of room two, as if making any such movement towards the wood would bring the apocalypse.

But her curiosity ran deeper than her fear, so with a false assertive gleam to her eyes, she knocked firmly on the solid wooden door.

Silence. "Cooominnnng!" his not-so-melodic voice came muffled from behind the wall. She winced, all her uneasiness flooding over her curiosity. She began to have fleeting thoughts. _After all,_ she figured, _I'll find out sooner or later, right?_

The door opened subtly, apparently she'd know sooner than later. "Weell, hello Sheena. What a pleasant surprise! Did you come here to visit?" For some reason, his voice reminded her only of one thing: _maple syrup_, thick with artificial sweeteners and sticky to the touch.

"Mm... you could say that..." she said with a wily edge as she stepped into the room. "It's just so boring in Flanoir, and everyone else has found something to keep them occupied, so..."

He smirked, "What, have I been demoted to 'last resort'?"

"It's actually a _pro_motion..." she teased, being abnormally loud when shutting the door. Just as she suspected, Zelos couldn't help but wince because of the strident noise, when really it was just as noisy as a single clap.

She took a mental note of that and smoothly pressed on. "Wow, for being one of royalty, your room's a huge mess." She commented, counting the astray objects spewed around the room.

"I'm still getting used to the whole 'no butler' thing, I guess."

"All the more messy, all the more cozy." Sheena said, nestling her head on his shoulders.

He raised an eyebrow, but not to say he wasn't elated about her sudden openness. "Gettin' a little frisky, huh?" he smiled, but turned her to face him. "You're acting different tonight... what's with that?"

"Oh, and you're not?" she countered, "Usually if did anything of that sort, you'd jump on the opportunity without question."

His smile turned sly, "You're awfully sharp. I'll admit, you've got me on this one. But all I'm doing is trying to change my ways, kinda..."

"Now why would you want to do something like that?" she laughed, more at herself for actually managing to go this long without exposing her true intent.

"I can think of a few reasons..."

She shook her head, answering quite childishly, "Yeah, well, they're all unfounded and stupid. So there."

Before Zelos could respond, Sheena had pressed her lips against his in an unexpected kiss. Not after long though, he had taken it a step further by wrapping his arms around her waist. As they broke for air but momentarily, Sheena slipped in: "I know you're with Cruxis."

He immediately pulled away, keeping his arms draped around her waist though. "What? How'd you—"

"'Cause you just told me, silly." She giggled, trying to keep the mood casual and blithe. "But you're not really with them in the end, are you?"

Still recovering from the shock, he sputtered, "No, of course not, but how did you—"

She swathed her arms around his neck and gave him a playful peck on the cheek. "It's all a simple matter of weighing Cruxis against all of us and siding with the strongest... and the one with the most sex appeal, hmm?"

Zelos reserved his comments.


	4. Shower of Stars

**Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**

-----

**Title:** Shower of Stars

**Summary**: Sheena and Zelos talk a bit about their days of youth, and come to realize that, in a roundabout way, it's not over.

**Spoilers**: Don't think so.

**A/N**: _THE SUMMARY IS MISLEADING_. I rattled my brain for a good five minutes (then got distracted for another twenty), trying to think of an appropriate summary but with no avail. I'm afraid that's as good as it's gonna get.

I've had this little blurb buried in my folders and collecting dust. So, I dug it out between writing FStUP, SF (the new title for FCM), and other various pieces and finally decided to give it a shot in the outside world. If this isn't of the highest-quality, I apologize, but I just gave it a quick sparkle-sparkle finish in between writing the next Sheelos fluff fic. I guarantee that the next one will be much better than this one and probably'll be posted in the next few days...

-----

It was a warm summer's night, the sun had just tucked beneath the horizon giving way for the moon and it's entourage of twinkling stars. A light breeze danced alongside the swaying trees, silent rustles their only melody.

Far from the bright lights and constant buzz of the insomniac city Meltokio, the two had camped out for the night.

Sheena sighed contently in his arms, "This is a nice balance..."

"Mm?" he looked down into her eyes, the shimmering stars reflecting in her violet pupils. She smiled, "This is just so... sappy." She said, a small laugh echoing in her words.

Zelos fixed his stare upwards again, "Yeah, I guess. But I don't remember seeing anything like this for... well, I dunno."

She nodded, but not in complete agreement as a memory flashed before her. "I remember twelve years ago, looking up at these same stars; I never thought in all of my wildest dreams that this is where I'd be today."

"Oh yeah, it's only been twelve years since youth, hasn't it?"

She frowned playfully, "Well, I wouldn't put it that way... but it's felt like a millennium since I ran around in the rain." There was a momentary pause before she added, "Well, I mean, carelessly out in the rain. That was my favorite thing to do back then."

"Running around naked in the rain? Yeah, who hasn't done that at least once in their life? It's what being a kid is all about... well, that and other stuff..."

She looked up at him, "I never said naked!"

He leaned back a bit, forcing her gaze upward at the magnificent display of stars overhead. "Oh come on, it's not a big secret or something that should be repressed. But if you don't want to admit to it, then I'm not going to force it outta you..."

"I'm telling you the truth, I haven't!" she protested, almost in a squeal.

"Alright, alright, so you haven't," he backed down, grinning. "Then just put it on your 'Things-to-do-before-I-die' list."

She rolled her eyes, then tried to give him a straight look. "I think it's a little late for that."

"Not right now it's not,"

"It's not even raining!"

"Sure it is, can't you feel it?" he hesitated, debating on whether or not to continue. Sheena gave no audible input so he decided it couldn't hurt. "The stars and heavens are pouring down upon us."

For a moment, the only sound was that of the rustle of the trees as the wind raced in waves upon the grass. Not after long, she made a sound akin to a cough, though really hiding a laugh. "...That was terrible, Zelos..."

"...Yeah," he laughed softly, drawing her closer.


	5. Wardrobe

**Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**

-----

**Title**: Wardrobe

**Summary**: She was well aware that curiosity could kill the cat, but this was one thing she just couldn't resist trying for herself...

**Spoilers**: None.

**A/N**: Please take in mind this was written at a late hour, I don't mean it as an excuse, but obviously it won't be the best piece of work. Speaking of which, this was kind of inspired by Lil-Sammu's Revenge. It really got me wondering: What if...

Oh yeah, and the new long chapter I spoke of in the last entry may take longer than first thought.

-----

It was just one of those lazy days, sunny, buoyant, and cheerful. Moods like such were contagious, but from whom was she to catch it?

Zelos was gone for the while being, doing some work concerning finally ridding himself of the burdening title of 'Chosen'. She was alone in the house. Even Sebastian was gone, oddly enough.

She wandered about the house, her boredom somehow leading her back to their room. She circled the room intent on finding something to occupy her time. It wasn't until her fifth round that she spotted something of a new interest.

The object of her new curiosity was indeed something she had seen beyond innumerous times and almost a constant sight in her everyday life, and yet still it managed to perplex her. Sure, it had its complexities. Those however were things she breezed by effortlessly now—though through practices of which she denied ever happening.

She turned, walking slowly into the small, sunlit room, tucked away behind a cherry wood door. She was surprised; he owned many of the same outfit, while at the same time, a large variety of clothing, for different occasions she assumed.

Grabbing one of his many 'everyday' outfits, she ran the smooth material between her fingers. It was unbelievably soft, woven from a material she didn't even know could exist: warm, but not itchy; smooth, but not cold like silk. No wonder he had so many of the same.

She peeked behind her, her reflection greeting her from a conveniently placed mirror. Her overwhelming curiosity used these factors to its advantage, so with that she gave in and began to undo her bow.

-----

"Hmm, not bad..." Sheena remarked, performing various poses in front of the mirror. "I could live in this...!"

"Sheeeeeeenaaaaa!" she heard Zelos call, shortly after the door opened in the floor below. "C'mere for a sec!"

She hesitated, before responding, "Can't!"

There was a small confused pause before the sound of his footsteps on the stairs reached her. "Then I'll just come to you."

Almost panicked, she ran through the room, desperate to find her scattered clothes. She wasn't quite sure why, but she didn't believe he'd find the sight of her in his clothes very appealing. Even though she thought she looked pretty good in them, but that was irrelevant in this situation.

She could hear him right outside the door. As a last resort, she blurted, "**I'm naked**! Don't come in!"

There followed a long pause, and she thought she had succeeded. Seconds later, however, the door burst open. Behind it he stood, smiling his asinine grin. "Getting a little self-conscious? You're so—"

He stopped in mid-sentence as he opened his eyes to realize that she had lied. He blinked, taking in her appearance, albeit in his clothes. She smiled sheepishly, stumbling over her explanation. "They... just looked so comfy! I just... uh..."

The smirk on his face rekindled, but this time with a devious glow as he made his way towards her. "Actually, I think they make you look all the sexier."

She raised a questioning eyebrow, "Oh? Even if I wasn't wearing them at all?"

"That's a good question. We'll just have to find out now, won't we...?"


	6. How Fitting

**Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**

-----

Title: How Fitting

Summary: Valentines Special There's a tradition in Mizuho on Valentines day, as is there in Meltokio. Sheena and Zelos both want to make the other happy in their own way, but what may be love in one language...

Spoilers: None.

A/N: I know I missed the deadline for Valentines, but I had to put something in for the Holiday. I mean, Sheelos could be like a synonym for Valentine's day!

On a side note, I'll be gone for the next five or so days, so don't expect any updates (not that I update that quickly but I actually was planning on a few little things...).

-----

By the time the sun peeled its head over the horizon, Sheena found herself debating on a long held argument in the study of Zelos' mansion. It wasn't for reason of inability to sleep—she had actually slept exceptionally well the last couple of nights—but for the realization that she had forgotten something that could jeopardize all she had worked so hard for.

She moved to rise from her armchair but got only as far as repositioning her arms before falling back into the plush cushions, deciding to rethink her previous selection. After all, a simple choice of taste could greatly influence the near and far future in her life, for better or for worse.

She never had to deal with this before. It was always something that she pondered lightly and only in the back of her mind when she did. She had even gone to the extent of laughing at those who made such an enormous deal about this in all the years past, and now she was the object of her own mocking.

'How fitting,' she thought with a despondent sigh.

Unknown to her, Sebastian had entered just a moment earlier, somehow fully dressed at this hour. "What troubles you, Miss Fujibayashi?" he questioned politely.

She looked up, startled. "Sebastian? What're you doing here?"

He repressed an annoyed groan, saying curtly, "I live here, ma'am." It wasn't that he disliked being a butler or servant rather, but dealing with the various types of girls Sir Zelos dragged in tended to grate on his nerves quite a bit. "I always start my daily rounds in the Study."

"Oh... yes." she said apologetically. He nodded, again asking, "What troubles you, Miss Fujibayashi?"

She searched for the right words, absently biting her lower lip. "It's nothing... just balentain no bi... stuff..."

He raised an eyebrow, picking up a feather duster. "I beg your pardon, what day now?"

She shifted her weight hesitantly, "Umm, Valentines Day?"

He paused momentarily. "Ah, you mean the Day of Hearts." He corrected as he began delicately sweeping the growing dust from the innumerous books lining the shelf.

"...I-I do?"

He nodded, not looking up from his work. "Yes, in Meltokio—as well as other places loyal to the Tethe'allan Empire as well—" he added with a hint of tartness, "It is referred to as the Day of Hearts. You see, Saint Valentine was a clergy in the Church of Martel some time ago. He was later excommunicated after his tradition, what is now the Day of Hearts, caused many to become unfaithful and set arson to the church."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

He just shrugged, "You were not educated of it."

Sheena lowered her eyes almost to a glare, but kept it to herself as she turned to the window behind her. The sun had risen significantly since she last took note; she had to get going.

-----

She looked anxiously around the shop. Sure, it was the Day of Hearts, and what better to get for that special someone than chocolate? But even Meltokio, giant of the Tethe'allan world couldn't supply her with what she needed.

They did have a great deal of variety, she'd give them that. Coconut, vanilla, crème, white chocolate; you'd never find any of those elsewhere. Nevertheless, she wasn't willing to say, "Here, I got you these. They stand for virginity, fertility, femininity, and longevity." Though the last one wasn't as bad in their case, the previous three sounded too alien for the Chosen.

And then she couldn't help but wonder if there was at anytime a relationship between him and crème.

She brushed that, and any other astray thought aside when she noticed the time. She shook her head in defeat; he wouldn't know the difference one way or another.

"Shopkeeper," she said. "I'll take that one over there."

-----

Sheena quietly sneaked inside, concealing the traditional gift behind her back. Within a few steps, she was spotted. "Hey, babe. Where'd you run off to so early in the morning?"

She turned, grinning sheepishly. "Oh, nowhere..."

"Nowhere as in somewhere, huh?" Zelos chuckled, rising from his seat. "Lemme guess: last minute shopping? Give it here..."

She rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, you got me." she said, handing him the box. "In Mizuho the tradition is to give chocolates filled with various flavors meaning various things in life."

"What do these stand for?" He asked, popping one in his mouth. It was a holiday, so he made an exception for 'maintaining his figure'.

Before she could answer, she realized something in her plan had gone horribly wrong...

And yet she couldn't help but laugh.

Zelos was allergic to coconuts. _How fitting._


	7. Anywhere

**Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**

-----

**Title**: Anywhere

**Summary**: Every couple must suffer through an 'official' first date. But one little change can take it from a simple 'wine and dine' to a landmark in their life.

**Spoilers**: Somewhere in there, yeah...

**A/N**: This is the result of plates of candy sushi, four Advils, First Date by Blink-182, and the complaining of others to put the waving of my hands (a.k.a. my crazy dancing) to a better use than to embarrass myself. Even my dogs are staring at me... Oo

-----

He had dropped this on her so suddenly, how was she to prepare for something so grand in such a short span of time? Unlike him, she did not have the resources, people or funds at her disposal to turn a peasant into a prince, or in this case, a ninja to a princess.

She could always use the dress she was given during the journey, as much as she despised how revealing it was. After all, it was tailored to the exact preferences of the Chosen of Tethe'alla. Mulling it over though, she thought to not wear it, especially when he was her escort, would be rude and thus pulled it out from her clothes pile with a reputable disdain.

After slipping into the red velvety formalwear, she gave herself a quick look over to assure she wouldn't exit the door only to become the next humiliating headline. Everything looked fine. In fact she daresay the (bordering lewd) terms he often used to describe her quite fit this evening. It gave her an uncomfortable smug feeling.

A knock on the door, "Are you ready?" he called, voice slightly muffled due to the thickness of the door separating them. Which led her to ponder, why do all the wealthy have thicker doors than most?

Nevertheless she responded, "Yeah," before scrambling around the room in a frantic search for the matching shoes. She finally spotted them in the dingiest corner of the otherwise elegant room and slid them on with great haste.

"Sorry I took so long..." she said upon departing from her own temporary suite inside Zelos' mansion.

"You're becoming your own worst enemy, huh?" he joked, leading her to the staircase connecting the mansion and the banquet hall.

She raised an eyebrow with question, "And just what does that mean?"

He didn't respond to her question, but instead complimented her, "I gotta say, Sheena, you look amazing. I don't think I've ever seen you look this stunning yet. ...And I mean it with all sincerity."

"This is the same thing I wore to the last banquet..." she reminded him playfully, though she was not ungrateful for the accolade.

He shrugged, countering with a coy alibi. "I was too blinded by the task of saving the worlds to truly take in all of your beauty."

"Oh, but of course."

They reached the secret entrance hallway in an almost cautious silence. Stifled by the broad cherry wood doors were the voices of many royalties and aristocrats, talking amongst each other in their faux casual manners. They all seemed to be waiting for something; if and when that something came, they were positioned to pounce aimlessly.

Zelos approached the door with a rising anticipation; he then looked to Sheena, who stood a few steps back, unsure. Again he posed: "You ready?"

She took a deep breath, stepping forward to match him. "Yeah, I'll stay quiet and only speak when I am addressed..."

"You take this way too seriously. Just be yourself." He laughed, tenderly taking her hand in his.

She smiled, reassured. "Kinda hard to do that in a dress..."

Almost soundlessly, he pushed open the broad doors with no real effort. Ahead, crowds of those on the elevated end of the social hierarchy waited, looking up and applauding somewhat mirthlessly at the Chosen's entrance.

Her hand in his, they made their way down the flight of stairs, slowly as if to a waltz. To her surprise, she felt a cold rush of unexplained apprehension flood over her. She couldn't manage to control her body as small, unnoticeable quivers interrupted her otherwise secure composure.

As if to add to the tension, she noted a few of the ladies wore astonished looks, especially the younger women. She didn't blame them though. In their eyes she was a dirt poor peasant from a traitorous clan, and though she didn't enjoy admitting it, they were right in their accusations. She always considered herself a ninja first, and a woman second. Tossing that aside however, Sheena knew that she did have one attribute over everyone single one of them: a mutual love with Zelos.

In a whirl the applause faded back to the hum of idle conversation. She hadn't even noticed that they reached the floor beyond the stairs. Almost instantly though, they were surrounded by various posses; grouped so much were they that she considered 'clique' a better word to describe their separations.

A tall, older man with a snowy mustache and hair to match, albeit thinning, was the first to address Zelos. "Ah, Chosen, it is such an honor to have you here. Especially after those most terrible events what with your false accusations and the worlds' impending doom." He chuckled heartily.

Hand still interlocked with Sheena's, he smiled politely and replied, "Seeing as I'm no longer 'Chosen', it was an honor just to be invited so cordially."

The woman next to him, supposedly his wife, gave a slight shake of her head. "But still you come almost traditionally according to your title," she added a small tint of humor to her voice, "Fashionably late."

Zelos only had time to shrug, as if saying "Yeah, well..." before the murmur filling the room faded into an anticipating silence. All eyes were focused on a middle-aged gentleman standing front and center politely. When all chatter died, he spoke, his voice grand and visibly worn. "Welcome, welcome. I would first like to thank all of you for coming to this event. As you are all aware, ever since the traumatic events leading to the Revolution, our city has become terribly unstable..."

The man went on, depicting tragic incidents as a result of the Regeneration, putting high emphasis on the economic and political happenings—a habit more commonly known as exaggeration.

'_Even if what he's basically begging for money, at least it'll go to a good cause_,' Sheena thought brightly as the man continued, using more and more emphasis and hand movements. '_It's about time they dealt with the not-so-rich side of this city_.'

"...and that is why your donations would be hugely appreciated." He concluded, drawing his hands together with an irrevocable poise. As always, the crowd applauded in their quiet vindictive manner. A woman near the front pulled out her pocket book and a pen and put it to paper before realizing she was missing an essential ingredient. "Oh, excuse me, sir?" she called out, her voice unnaturally high. "To whom do we make out the checks?"

The man smiled. After all, a bird in the hand was worth two in the bush. "To the Church, if you would be so kind."

Sheena picked up on something Zelos had muttered underneath his breath, "And the money to the church goes straight to the Pope's pocket. Go ahead and donate to your demise..."

She frowned discreetly, "Is that really what this is for?" she said in a whisper, lest the word be spread.

He shrugged after rolling his eyes, "To what else would we owe this great honor?" he said, his words drowning in their own sarcasm. He then looked around quickly and gave her hand a light tug. She followed curiously as he led her away from the crowd without notice.

Once they had managed to slip out of the hall, Zelos let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank goddess we're outta there..."

Sheena blinked. "Are we going somewhere?"

He smiled, leading her outside. "Anywhere but here."

The stars shone overhead of them, barely visible over the glow of the city lights as the walked onward. The streets around them barren and the sounds of merriment could be heard ringing through the walls of the Great Hall. They couldn't care less.

Zelos proceeded to wrap his arm around her and in response, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Anywhere but here, huh?"

"We've got all the night to burn and all the day to sleep. Anywhere is within reach." He whispered softly, drawing her closer. She pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Then anywhere sounds fine."


	8. Peeking

**Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**

-----

Title: Peeking

Summary: Sheena's in the shower and Zelos is determined to beat his perverted ways and not look. Honestly, how long could that possibly last?

A/N: THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES UNTIL AFTER 3/27. I will be gone in Vegas, then D.C., until my spring break. I then promise to update either Sealed Fates, FS: The Unbroken Promise and/or post a new story within that week.

Until then, here's this!

-----

Sheena had looked in every alcove, every cabinet, and checked the faucets and shower head... twice. Still, she felt she was being watched. Somewhere in this room she was convinced there was a peeking slot or even a camera watching her. She was convinced that the walls had eyes... soft, enticing, sky-blue eyes...

She took once last search around the room, more to preoccupy herself as she thought things over than actually spotting anything amiss. Once finished, she cautiously turned the handle and watched as the clear water flowed from the faucet. As tempting as a nice warm bath sounded, she decided on a quick shower simply because the thought that Zelos may be watching was driving her crazy. She turned another knob and the water flow ceased from the faucet, instead spraying down above.

After a minute or so of adjusting the temperature, she swiftly slipped out of her clothes and disappeared behind the curtain.

-----

Zelos sat a few rooms down, staring distractedly out the window. He startled slightly when he heard the water turn on, then shook his head and continued his peering.

_Stripped beauty but a few rooms down... _his conscious repeatedly sung. He tried to shake the jingle from his head, but it only grew louder and added verses. _All for your viewing pleasure, just make not a sound..._

He furrowed his brow and tried focusing on an object outside. A bird a few feathers short... a tree barren of leaves... a fruit stand in the downs selling big... Oh, how he now cursed all the unclean metaphors he had made up in his spare time.

He turned from the window; he'd lived in this estate all his life what could he find of interest in here? He pondered the expansive bookshelf lining the wall. Maybe he could try to read off his desires...

_There are no pictures in those books..._

Despondently, he pulled a book off the shelf. It was entitled: 'The Cup Runneth Over'. He cursed his luck and pulled out another. 'Hidden Behind the Curtains' Yet another book was pulled from the shelf. 'First Sight'

"Chick-flick..." he grumbled monotonously. The next book he drew was old and musty, the binding loose and the material soft from weathering. As soon as it lost all connection with the bookshelf, the interior pages tumbled from the binding and fell to the floor with a miserable 'thud'.

_Hey, look! A naked book!_

"Oh for the love of..." he growled, shoving all the novels back onto the shelf.

He threw himself onto the bed, sighing in defeat. "Fine. Just one—little—tiny—peek." He swore he heard clapping.

Stealthily, Zelos slithered out and crept through the hallway with the utmost care. He kept especially alert for the sound of the water running, and if it stopped, he knew to dash into another room.

The doorknob to the bathroom was just inches from his finger tips when the absence of the running water made his blood run cold. So close, so dangerously close. He knew if he moved forward, he faced persecution from Sheena, but if he backed away, the creaky floorboard beneath his feet would reveal his presence.

Instinctively, he pressed his ear against the door, "Oh, for crying out loud. How far do you have to trek to find a towel in here?" He heard Sheena's muffled gripe, indicating she was most likely at the opposite side of the room.

Without thinking he cracked the door open, steam erupting from the thin exposure to the colder air. He looked through, his perfectly placed mirror caught glimpses of the ninja, but fogged up with steam it was just blurred shapes and colors. Nothing he couldn't fix.

Opening the door just a tad more, he whispered a few archaic words and held his hand towards the mirror. "Healing stream." He hissed, and within a moments time all fog dispersed from the mirror. The mirror was blank.

"Brr! What the hell was that?" Zelos flinched at her words, very certain she would soon notice him. But instead, she added, "Ugh, why do they install windows in the bathroom?" Promptly, a window clicked shut.

He bit back a sigh of relief as Sheena reappeared in the mirror, this time a towel covered her from the shoulders down.

As he had trained himself to do many times, he closed the door without a sound and fleeted back to the nearest room, narrowly avoiding the creaky floorboard.

-----

Sheena lay on the floor, attempting to play a twisted game of solitaire with her cards; losing if she was even playing. A firm knock from the front door temporarily snatched her attention and she looked up idly to see just another past floozy of his questioning Sebastian.

"...so is he available?" she finished in her disgustingly sweet voice.

She listened for the sound of running water. "Nope, 'Master Zelos' is a bit preoccupied at the moment."

Sebastian shot a quick odd glance to Sheena before looking back apologetically towards the woman. "I'm sorry, he is a bit preoccupied at the moment."

Once Sebastian had gone to continue his duties, she casually picked up her cards and headed upstairs, a vindictive grin starting to form. Her past ninja training allowed her to almost glide on the air when ascending the stairs.

Zelos was startled to hear the creaky floorboard outside moan, realizing that he wasn't the only peeping-tom in the house...


	9. Spring Fools

**Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**

-----

**Title**: Spring Fools

**Summary**: Spring is the season for new life, and after a night's pleasure, Zelos finds he's in for more than he bargained for. Much, MUCH more...

**A/N**: An April Fools holiday ficcy! Just keep in mind this has nothing to do with the FS story line, these are totally separate from that tale.

-----

My voluptuous Wild Demonic Banshee is being awfully icy towards me this morning. After searching my recollection of the past couple days over and over, I can't seem to find anything I might've done to displease her. But all females can get pretty moody; hopefully this is just one of those times. Surely it'll pass within a couple hours at most.

Without a word, she heads upstairs. The creaky floorboard groans before a door shuts; definitely just one of those times.

She returns solemnly a couple moments later and sits down directly across from me. "Zelos," she starts coldly. "We need to talk."

"Okay," I say lightheartedly, then turn to Sebastian who's currently preparing breakfast. "Yo, Sebastian. I think you missed a spot in the den this morning, I think it's best if you leave and go fix it."

"But Master Zelos, the pancakes, they'll—"

"Not if you turn off the burner they won't." I answer curtly, then turn back to Sheena. "I'm all ears, babe."

She mumbles something like: "Good" and runs a hand through her raven hair, stopping mid-way so her hand covers part of her face. "Remember... three nights ago?" she starts, quite painfully, I might add.

"Do I ever!" I laugh, hoping my carefree demeanor might rub off on her. It has quite the opposite effect, "Um, Sheena... are you—"

"I'm fine." She responds too quickly. Though really, asking her that question anytime is a pretty pointless anytime of the year. It's a calm, peaceful day, "I'm fine," Or an arctic Flanoir night out in the cold, "I'm fine," She'll be laying in a expanding pool of her own blood as the life fades from her chocolate eyes, "I'm fine," Honestly, I can't really think of a situation where'd she answer differently. ...'Cept that last one, she'd probably think up some sarcastic remark instead—

"You did prepare for it like I'd asked you to, right?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You certainly don't look it, do you want to lie down or—"

"_Did you or did you not_?" She repeats irritably.

"Of course I did," I say, totally unprepared for her next statement.

"Then tell me why I'm carrying your kid!"

My first instinct is to laugh, but I'd like to keep my head, thank you very much. There's only one explanation for this: Springs Fools. I refuse to be fooled by this. "Right, right. 'Spring Fools'—I know. Besides, there's no way you could be serious."

She looks at me with a crestfallen gaze, on the brink of crying even. Oh Merciful Goddess, what have I done? "Zelos," she cries softly, "do I look like I'm joking? I have a fever of one-hundred-and-one and I feel like crap."

She puts her head down on the table as I rush to her side, "Oh, goddess, you are serious... I'm so sorry I doubted you, Sheena. I just... I'm sorry."

I feel so terrible, she's truly distraught about this. She'd told me a while back she wouldn't mind having a family someday, but I never thought 'someday' would come so soon... "Don't worry about it, alright? I won't run from this responsibility, I promise. Everything will be fine..." I whisper, trying to pacify her sobbing.

"I can't believe... I just can't believe I..." she continues to... wait a minute! Those aren't sobs, she's... laughing! "...I can't believe I fell in love with someone so gullible!"

"Wha-what? I stutter, utterly confused. "You're not... mad?"

She looks up at me and laughs even harder, "You're so priceless!" she manages between laughs. I, being totally lost, just stand back and wait for her to make the next move. She wipes a tear from her eye before standing up and kissing me softly. "But that's good to know, my Spring Fool."

I blink, "...So you're not expecting?"

She puts a hand on her hip, "I'm _expecting_ you to laugh because this was all a joke and you just fell face-first for it!"

I force a nervous chuckle; she just throws her hands up in the air and walks out of the room, shaking her head in wonder. For a few moments more, I stand there, trying to fully comprehend what just happened. When I finally do, it hits me like a... well...

"Oh, you are **_so_** in for it next spring!"


	10. Word Play

**Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**

-----

**Title**: Word Play

**Summary**: When Sheena has to leave for a quick mission concerning Mizuho, Zelos finds a small red book among her possessions. Though it's not her diary, it proves to be just as interesting...

**Spoilers**: Yes.

**A/N**: This is based on a true story, I hate to admit. And even though I usually never dedicate any of my entries to any REAL people, I hafta give a shout out to mah buddy D! This one's for you: OLD LADIES ROCK! XD

And on saner note, I'm a bit backed up on my updating schedule (see bio for more info). So with a little luck I'll have the next chapter of Prisoner of War up after the weekend, and then go from there. Until then, enjoy!

-----

The doorbell rang and rang, demanding their attention, but honestly, who breaks from a passionate kiss to answer the door? That's why Zelos hires a butler. ...Well, that, and he's pretty much a slob on his own.

"Wilder Manor, what is your business?"

A few moments later, Sebastian appeared at the entryway to the living room where the two seemed entangled in each others arms. "It is for you, Miss Fujibayashi. Are you in?" he asked, not even the slightest bit perturbed at the scene. After all, he'd probably walked in on worse knowing his employer.

"No," Zelos answered curtly for her without breaking their kiss.

"It is a missionary from your village, Miss Fujibayashi," he added.

Sheena reluctantly separated from the kiss, but Zelos refused to let her go. After a short non-verbal argument, consisting mainly of Zelos' puppy dog eyes and Sheena's more sympathetic 'it has to be' looks, he let her go with a grumble

Before reopening the door, she made sure she looked presentable. If they had any inkling of a clue as to what she had been doing outside of the village, it could be easily punished by at least one misdemeanor or so. That made her feel a bit unclean, but at the same time, she regretted leaving his arms.

"Oh, hello. What do need me for now?" she said, opening to door to a Kame. Though he was dressed in his traditional garb, he seemed much less intimidating and dark than some of the others.

"Sheena-san, …" the rest was spoken in a quiet low voice so it couldn't be overheard by the Chosen sitting crossly on the couch. Even if he could hear what the kame was saying, he suspected it was being spoken in another language anyway.

She sounded disappointed in her response, "Aah, demo… Ima wa dame da…"

The kame replied something brusque and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She growled, shutting the door and sulking upstairs. Zelos looked up from his spot on the couch. "What's up?"

"I have to go on some quick treaty mission with another village—one that we're already with peace at, I might add." She muttered, vanishing briefly into their room.

When she returned, he asked, "Why you? Why can't they just get somebody else to go?"

"I call it the 'Bug System'," She rolled her eyes, "If you're away from the village, but still a part of the community, then you have to take twice as many missions to affirm you're still on their side. I guess it also discourages leaving—personally, I think it's pretty ridiculous."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're _in the community_?"

"Look who's talking,"

"…I really walked right into that one…" admitted Zelos with a chuckle.

She nodded, slinging her pack over her shoulder. "I shouldn't be gone very long. At the latest, I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait," he said; she backed up from the door and looked around the corner at him. "As soon as you get back, I'm afraid we'll have some interrupted business to attend to, you know…"

She just grinned slyly. "I'd like that,"

-----

It was getting later into the night and his Wild Demonic Banshee had yet to return. Zelos wasn't worried though, just a bit impatient.

He entered their room, considering turning in for the night when a little red book lying strewn on the corner of the bed caught his eye. It didn't look like the red books that guys who were desperate for a chick carry around, maybe it was a diary?

He snatched the booklet and flipped it open to a random page. The print was small and covered the entire page, meaning it was either the diary of a word-crazy author or more likely a dictionary (and upon further inspection, it became evident it wasn't the first choice).

The word heading the page was 'sex', then next to it were a bunch of foreign symbols he'd never seen before. Following, it had the characters roman-ized and read: 'sekusu'. So it's a translation dictionary for English to whatever the speak in Mizuho, he thought to himself with a smirk.

Fate would have it though that he had turned to the page he had, as he would soon realize…

He continued to skim down the page, looking at all the sex words he could find: sexism, sexist, sexology, sextuple, sextuplets…

Then the word 'sexy' came along. He couldn't help but look at the translation, it read 'sekushiina'.

He blinked, reiterating the word aloud to himself. "Sekushiina… sekushiina… Where have I heard that before?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brow in thought. Then, it clicked. His grin widened as he exclaimed, "I get it! It's _sex Sheena_!"

…He was never a language major, anyway.


	11. In Commemoration

**Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**

-----

**Title**: In Commemoration…

**Summary:** Sheena and Zelos go through something that threatens to push them to the limits of how far they're willing to go for one another…

-----

"Zelos, please… stop…" She begged, biting down another moan of pain.

He pecked her cheek lightly, "Don't you love me? Don't you trust me?"

"I do… I do…" she sputtered. "But it hurts…"

"I know, I know," he said soothingly, "It's going to hurt, but you have to trust me, I'm an expert at this. I've been doing this since I was fourteen—that's almost seven years. I know what I'm doing."

She fingered with a strand of his curly hair, "I don't doubt that," she retorted before another wave of pain spiraled through her. "Aahaah… just stop!" she nearly screamed, lunging and grabbing his hands.

He didn't struggle against her, reminding her codly, "Lemme go, or I'll get the handcuffs…"

"You can't get them if I've got your hands!" she hissed manically. "This was all your idea, you… you…!"

He raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but laugh in surprise. "You little liar! You were the one who suggested it!"

"But you're so rough, it's unbearable!"

Swiftly and imperceptibly, he slipped one of his hands from her grasp and began again. "Just one… more… time…"

"**No, stop**!" Sheena tensed, waiting for the pain to come. When she felt none, she cracked open an eye to see a small mirror he had placed in front of her. Frowning, she said, "I don't like it,"

He grinned stupidly, waving the brush in his free hand. "I do! You look so much more… cultural with your hair down, combed and straightened."

She crossed her arms irritably. "…I look like I have a mop on my head."

"You just don't like it because your hair's a rat's nest after a shower so it's just easier to throw it up in some messy thing, huh?" he teased before setting the brush down and shrugging. "But whatever, it you hate it that much, then just do whatever you want with it. Whatever makes you happy. I'm just saying I like the whole 'Asian Persuasion' look, myself…"

Later that night, he found the couch wasn't as comfortable as his bed.

-----

**Post-Note**: When I said the title was 'In Commemoration', I meant in the Commemoration of my other fic, Brown. :laughs insanely: Two points for Ark! _Swish_! XD :has 'LUZR' sticky note on head:


	12. Lemon Monshtah Wuz Here

**Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**

-----

**Title:** Lemon Monshtah

**Spoilers:** Not really.

**Summary**: Five words: The Lemon Monshtah wuz here.

**A/N**: _It's not dead!_ This is a result of not being able to find any half-way decent pre-lemon scenes... 'cept one, found in The Dumbing Down of Love by A Taste for Tragedy. A Sheeloyd fic, but in the second chapter... just... amazing work all around. ::melts in the face of its awesomeness::

_THIS CONTAINS MATERIAL WHICH MAY BORDER THE "M" RATING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. _

-----

A single advantage; a simple tip in the scales; one careless moment could turn the tide of a battle. That, if nothing else, was one thing Sheena had learned in the process of becoming a ninja in the village of Mizuho. Going along with that as well, was the critical element of surprise she took a great pleasure in executing. Not only in battle, but in everyday life as well.

Then, there was a saying she hadn't quite understood until she was on the road to assassinating the Chosen of Sylvarant, it went, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

Well that's stupid, she had thought, what if the enemy struck when you were down? Your friends would be farther away and wouldn't get there in time!

Upon the journey, however, she realized it was not so literal, as it rather meant, "Know your enemies well." And so she sought out the secrets and weaknesses of all the monsters, people, angles and creatures they'd fought, just in case.

Yet, there remained one elusive creature that continued to escape her grasp, and she had only herself to blame. She knew all its scams, ploys, aces hidden up its sleeve, hints and methods of trickery, but had never seen it face-to-face.

Maybe that was for the better.

Sheena sat alone on the couch in one of the many living rooms within the expansive Wilder Mansion, wrapped up in her thoughts and a soft blue blanket. Behind her, shown through the grand window framed in intricately carved iron like substance, the sun had just disappeared beneath the horizon and the deep azure-black sky of the night began to engulf the heavens above; trailing in its wake was a gorgeous silver coated moon and its entourage of twinkling stars.

She shifted slightly when she sensed soft, light-footed paces coming from her right; her peripheral line of vision gave her enough information to recognize the figure that cuddled up next to her as Zelos.

"Hey, babe," he murmured tenderly, sensually massaging her shoulders. While Sheena'd never admit it aloud, his fingers worked magic on her, relieving the stiffness she'd gained from the way she struck with her cards. It required a fluid motion in order to administer the damage it did, and after a while, it really had taken a toll on her.

But the way his hands moved so meticulously... She closed her eyes blissfully. "That feels... so good,"

A devious smirk played upon his features, unseen to her. "Doesn't it?" he whispered into her ear, his words tickling her neck. He soon covered it with a sizzling trail of kisses until his lips and tongue meshed with hers.

While he had her distracted with their kiss, he ceased massaging her shoulders and used his hands to slowly push her downwards until she lay directly beneath him, a position he found especially pleasing, knowing exactly what could—and _would_, as he desired it be so—happen.

So caught up was she, that she hadn't realized their arrangement until Zelos smoothly broke from the kiss to gaze over her face with his sharp sapphire eyes, ever more enticing as the moonlight played upon him just right. Sheena leered playfully; a plan formulating in her mind.

She'd give herself up tonight, she'd submit to the idea itself, but he'd have to work for the rest.

Pushing back the burning desire, she swathed her arms around his neck and pulled him back down into another fiery kiss, letting herself entwine her fingers within his silky red hair—but only for the moment. As the kiss deepened, she rotated herself gradually until—in theory—they would be laying side by side, the sofa, however, was only so wide...

A guilty pleasure sparkled in her eyes as she gave the former Chosen a little nudge until gravity gave the final tug. The two dropped onto the plush carpet: Zelos with his back against the floor; Sheena straddling his hips.

She smiled darkly, tapping two fingers seductively to her chin in mock wonder. "Now what have we here...?" She began undoing the hooks-and-eyes of his vest, teasingly kissing him just below his ear. Her pleasure grew as she could feel him come close to losing it. She had found what made him tick.

Zelos knew what power she now dangled over him, and he knew he had to get it back before he lost it again. He wanted her, and he wanted her _now_.

"I don't think so," he said enigmatically, pushing himself up a bit to throw her off balance, then turning so that he was on top again, all the while keeping their hips tightly pressed against each other's. This pressure and heat upon her own body caused Sheena to let a small laugh of pleasure slip, shortly followed by a soft moan—the first of many.

Swiftly, she pulled one of his arms out of the vest, then the other, and tossing the article aside as she reached for his undershirt. Even through it, she could see the outlines of his etched figure, his entire body looking as if it had been perfectly structured from stone with a thin layer of flesh to cover.

As he fingered the clothing just above her left breast, he flashed her one of his infamous grins and spoke in a low voice, "No one conquers the Great Zelos Wilder. Not even you."

Sheena just smiled back, challenging, "All it takes is one careless moment, Wilder—just one."

"Don't worry," he murmured as he pushed aside her clothing, tenderly kissing the soft skin just beneath her shoulders. "I'll take perfect care of you."


	13. Hometown of Tears Part One

Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles

-----

**Title:** 涙の ふるさと – Hometown of Tears

**Summary**: Two different people must live two different lives, traveling down two different roads that may never cross again. Two years after they're forced to separate, Sheena receives a letter from the man who still has her heart. (Part-One)

**Spoils?:** DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE BEATEN THE GAME.

**A/N**: Okay. This ficlet will be posted in two/three parts, this naturally being part one. Based off the song, "Namida no Furusato" by Bump of Chicken, the lyrics coming into play in the second part.

-----

It all started with a single letter.

"Oh my g—! Do you _ever_ take anything seriously?!"

"I _am_ taking this seriously! It's not wishful thinking to suggest that there's a way to work around—"

"Face it, Zelos!" Sheena shouted, furiously turning to face him. Her chocolate eyes were alight with fury. "There's no way this will work, and there's no way we can _make_ it work!"

"Not with that attitude—and at least I'm making an effort to salvage this!" Zelos shot back, his frustration getting the better of him. "If you cared about this even half as much as I do, then you'd be looking for a way, too!"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh, don't even go there!" she groaned in exasperation. "You're better known as a _philanderer_ than you are a Chosen; how can you even say something like that?!"

"That's not what this is about, but if you're gonna just stay stuck in the past, then just forget it! _Forget all of it_!" he snarled, his words echoing throughout the mansion. "Just go back to Mizuho, become their chief—hell, g'head and fuck your other ninjas, for all I care!—and forget all of this 'cause I've already forgotten why I fell in love with you in the first place!"

For a moment, Sheena remained silent; his words had cut her far deeper than he thought, but she wasn't about to let him know that. Finally, she spat, "…I was an idiot to think anyone like _you_ could ever change." As she brushed past him to gather her belongings, she muttered, "I'll be gone by sunrise."

As she spoke, she failed to notice the rug beneath her feet and precariously began to stumble. Without a thought, Zelos quickly swept her into his arms; their fingers reflexively interlaced, his pale eyes glowered as they met her russet gaze captured in a chance state of awe.

Smoothly and wordlessly, he set her back gently on her feet. Her eyes nodded as an ashamed sign of gratitude, and she soundlessly exited the room, his cool, uneasy gaze on her back.

-----

Sheena had never experienced a more gut wrenching sensation as when she heard the soft click of the door behind her as she entered the guest room. An explosion of rage met with a downpour of sorrow that left her mind choked and her eyes burning. An uncomfortable lump had settled in her chest; she found her breaths become increasingly irregular. Her thumb massaging her temples, she used the remainder of her hand to hide her eyes as she sat down on the plush bed. It had been years since the last time she had ever felt such misery.

Small tears traced scorching paths down her cheek. She took a stabilizing breath—the lump in her chest growing ever larger.

No, she told herself, it was useless to cry—especially in self-pity. She had no reason to pity herself; in fact she should be happy, for it meant another stage of her life would begin.

She paused, then remembering, "The beginning of one is often born from the end of another."

Still, no matter how many times she told herself that, or the countless times she attempted to reason it logically, she still felt the blazing paths upon her cheeks.

-----

A few hours had passed since a word had been said between the two, the moon and stars in their full silvery glory over the still city. Zelos lay awake upon the quilt of his bed, hands placed tranquilly under his head as he stared blankly at the ceiling above. Breathing slowly, he replayed the scene in his head repeatedly, unable to shake it from his mind.

He knew letting his frustration with the situation take over had been a bad idea before he had even opened his mouth, but his emotions had spilled over into more than he could handle. He had never felt this way for anyone—_anyone_—so the very real thought of losing them enraged him into saying things he really didn't mean.

But he had said them, nevertheless, and could not take them back. He realized even if he were to apologize profusely would it ultimately not change the situation, but it would certainly rid him of the bitter emptiness he felt in every part of his body.

He half-heartedly pushed himself onto his feet and headed out of his room, down the hallway until he stood a foot away from guest room door. Not even bothering to rehearse what he said, he slowly turned the knob, opening the door a sliver enough so he could slip in. The light from the hallway shone glumly through the darkness and Zelos shut the door with a soft click. The air of the room was unbelievably cold.

"Hey, sorry to wake you." he said in a low whisper. "I've come… I've come to… apologize."

Slightly hanging his head when his words yielded no response from the sleeping ninja, he silently strode over to the edge of her bed, where he sat down, sighing. "I know apologizing won't change the situation, but if that's all it took I would be on my knees for the rest of eternity. I let my frustration get the better of me, and you certainly didn't deserve to receive the blunt end of it—I'm sorry." He paused, letting the silence absorb his sentiment. He went on, a small, sad smile gracing his features in the dark. "I hope… I mean, I'm tied to this city—Chosen or not, no matter how much I try to abandon the title and what comes with it—but I hope that, as the Chief, or leader or whatever, of Mizuho, that you can be happy, and all that sappy stuff." He finished with a light chuckle. "…And, if things don't work out for you there, or whatever may happen, I just want you to know that you're always welcome back here. …I guess that's all I wanted to say."

The silence continued, the room growing ever the chillier. Finally, Zelos said, "C'mon, Sheena, if I'm gonna spill my guts to you, at least let me know—"

He moved to place his hand on her shoulder, but all he felt was the cushy pillows stuffed underneath the quilts. He frowned. "…Sheena?" Hastily, he threw back the covers—pillows.

He raced off the bed and flipped on the lights—nothing seemed out of place, everything was just as Sheena had left it. Granted, her small pack that she carried whenever they would exit the city had disappeared from its place on the dark cherrywood dresser.

He ran his hands through his hair, groaning loudly in aggravation, for he was too late—she had already left.

-----

Sheena clung desolately to the side of the mansion, just beneath the window of the guest room, unable to move. She had heard every word spoken, but could not find the strength within her to return. She knew it was for the better that she leave right then, but what would another minute more hurt? she wondered.

She didn't stick around to find out.


	14. Through Sickness and Health

_**Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**_

-----

**Title:** Through Sickness and Health

**Summary:** They promised to be there for one another through sickness and through health. (Drabble)

**Spoilers:** None. :)

-----

He ran his fingers through her messy raven hair that pooled in his lap, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept peacefully with a gentle smile. Dark circles had begun to nestle under his usually bright eyes, but he paid it no mind. As he reached the end of her locks, he moved to begin again, starting by softly caressing her cheek, but instead of moving to her hair, he placed his hand gingerly on her forehead. His smile grew slightly.

"It's died down a bit… still there though…" Zelos sighed; his hand strayed back into its routine. By this time, the strands had been paved to his touch and he no longer had to be wary of his work in fear of waking her. It had taken all night, but she was finally asleep.

Whatever ailed her certainly wasn't friendly in the least. Nor was it mild. It hadn't been much later than midnight when the both of them finally began to settle down for the night that the disease had taken her in its vile grasp. He had stayed up with her, helping her through it, and for the life of either of them, he couldn't remember any of it. An emotional agony, her pained expression and the feel of her silken hair flowing between his fingers was all the night consisted of to him. In her better moments, they had spoken in soft voices in hopes their words might lull her distress enough so she might slip away into a peaceful slumber, but it hadn't been so until only a half an hour ago.

Alas, as the sun crested over the hills, pouring its warmth onto the awakening earth, Zelos' head pounded and his eyes were dry as he gazed absently into the distance. The measured yet continual beating of his heart fell into rhythm with his beloved's as he remained conscious even as his mind begged for reprieve. Without a thought in his mind, his smile grew mirthless and he closed his eyes. "My internal clock's so fucked up… But then," he opened his eyes again, letting them glide over the ninja resting soundly in his lap. "…All's well that ends well, I s'pose."

Sheena never once stirred as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, a small contented smile ever present.


	15. Little Things

**Sheelos Fluff with Lemony Sprinkles**

--

**Summary**: A drabble written on the little things in life.

**Rating**: K

**Spoilers?:** None.

--

She smiled up at him, so lovingly she nearly glowed. No teeth were shown, no other signs that she was smiling were given, but she was.

Circumstances had been kind to them and fell in their favor. He no longer was tied in name to the responsibility Chosen, and she was not wholly bound to Mizuho through the perceptive wisdom of her grandfather. The biggest obstacles that had once stood between them were now but small trinkets of their persona—small tags fixed loosely to a finger reminding them of where they came from and to where they can always return, should they forget or lose their way. Identical bands also served for this purpose, albeit laced in black silver and one dazzling ruby eye gazing toward the future.

It had been years; time had seemed to soar past in a joyful rush, fervent to arrive at its destination unknown but to those who could find it.

But Zelos had found it. An eager Father Time had raced through the years long gone and now stopped at this moment—this very moment—as if to catch his breath. Yet, there was nothing grandeur about it; it was not a big celebration, very few knew of it. To most of the world, the moment was jovial. Frivolous. Insignificant. Nothing worth remembering.

Then, to consider the axiom about the little things in life… it was trite, and it was true.

Her smile couldn't have been very noticeable, but then, neither was the child she held in her arms.


End file.
